brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Bouldergeist
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Super Heroes |Accessories = |Variations = See also: Cole Hence |Years = 2017-2018 |Creator = SuperMoxie 2.9 |Appearance =LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash }} Bouldergeist (alias Coleman Cole Hence) is a DC Comics and Ninjago Minifigure set to debut in 2017 alongside the DVD release of LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!. Before the DC events, he is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Earth. He was recruited by Wu to become a Ninja alongside Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, and soon Nya. He is also the former leader of the original Ninja team. Over time, they became close friends and fought in many battles against the Serpentine and Stone Army. After the final battle, peace resumed until the Overlord returned and created the Nindroid army. During this time, a love triangle formed between Nya, Jay and Cole. The conflict ended when Zane sacrificed himself to vanquish the Overlord. Saddened by Zane's death, the Ninja parted ways, but reunited after learning of Zane's survival and set out to rescue Zane on a mysterious island. There, Jay and Cole made amends over Nya, while the Ninja allied with the Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army, who had caused the Second Serpentine War. Shortly after, the Ninja battled Morro and spirits from the Cursed Realm. Needing to learn Airjitzu, the Ninja went to Yang's Temple, where Cole was turned into a ghost. He soon came to terms with his condition and used his new abilities. Following the Battle of Stiix, the Ninja were tormented by Nadakhan, who captured Cole in the Sword of Souls. After Cole and the others were freed, Jay used his last wish to undo recent events. On the Day of the Departed, Cole confronted Yang, who tricked Cole into reviving the Ninjas' old enemies. Cole fought Yang, but eventually made amends with him, and Cole became a human once more via the Rift of Return. Cole joined his allies in battling the Time Twins and their Vermillion army, as well as seeking the powerful Time Blades. Though their enemies were defeated, Wu was lost in the time vortex, but rediscovered a year later by Cole in the form of a baby. Cole protected the de-aged Wu from a notorious gang that resurrected the Overlord, and the two were later stranded in an alternate realm with the other Ninja looking for a way home and finding Jay at the same time. After reuniting with Jay, he along with the other Ninja had been kidnapped by a mysterious stranger who is later revealed to be Jay's real mother Jennifer Gordon. After the defeat of Iron Baron, the leader of the Dragon Hunters, Cole, along with the other five Ninja and Wu, now the Dragon Master, returned home with the help of the Dragons. They managed to defeat the Colossus while Jay defeated Empress Harumi, and save Ninjago once again. Afterwards, he along with the other Ninja jump into the portal leaving Ninjago and arriving on their new home world Earth, (which had Cole turned into a ghost) where they became new members of the Justice League. Background Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows In "Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows", he and the rest of the ninjas were stranded on Metru Nui. In the end he and the rest of the ninjas fight against Roodaka and Sidorak. After Sidorak's death, he alongside the ninjas became supercharged and killed Roodaka with their overpowering elements, however, the blast also got the ninjas killed and they vanished, never to be seen on Metru Nui again. Appearance Cole has a muscular body (hence his past as a rock climber, being the strongest of the Ninja even without his Elemental Power, though it does give him his super strength) with the basic yellow flesh of a LEGO character. He had long, shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. Before Season 8 and throughout Season 10, his hair is shorter, and swept to the right. His eyebrows are thinner and woollier. As a ghost, Cole's body was no longer tangible. His face was a pale green and the rest of his body was transparent. He was outlined by a pale green and appeared to glow like other ghosts do. During Day of the Departed, Cole was thrown into the rift to the Departed Realm by Yang, reverting him to a human once again. However, since Cole barely made it, he received a ghostly green scar going down the left side of his face. A year later, his scar was no longer visible normally, but instead glows orange when he uses the Earth Punch. He generally prefers black or dark clothing. Since "The Royal Blacksmiths," Cole's civilian outfit is mainly a dark gray hoodie and black pants with a brown belt. As seen in Season 6, he still wore this outfit while off-duty but due to becoming a ghost, it was tinted pale green and transparent. In the DC Comics films, he still wears the same civilian outfit when not fighting crime. In the DC Comics films, Cole can change forms from ghost to mortal. When mortal, Cole’s green scar is shown and has an earth tattoo between his eyebrows. When helping out the Justice League, he wears his Honour Robes and is in his ghost form. Age Like the majority of his fellow ninja, Cole is currently in his late teens. Potential Estimations: During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least 16 years of age. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around 19. Personality Cole is the calm and intelligent former leader of the Ninja. Before meeting Wu, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Master Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. His passion for success in missions causes him to carefully plan out tactics late in the night, often resulting in lack of sleep. At first, Cole insisted he was without fear, though Zane quickly saw through his facade and pointed out his fear of dragons. Shortly after, when the Ninja had to recruit their elemental dragons, Cole wanted no part in the event and awkwardly stood on top of the Earth Dragon instead of properly mounting it. Despite his initial hesitance, he grew to accept the Earth Dragon, even learning to care for it more than the other Ninja cared for their dragons. He is shown to have motherly tendencies in Season 8, caring for baby Wu as if he were his own, even going to the extent of calling him Cole Jr. before he could walk. He is also addictive, as shown multiple times in the series, mainly his love for cake. He has also shown these same tendencies for noodles from Chen's Noodle House. He and Zane are the most serious and focused of the six Ninja, but that does not stop him from occasionally allowing his one-track mind to get the best of him. Once he really sets his mind to something, he will remain interested in it until it is fulfilled (for instance, when he was itching for a fight in "Island of Darkness"). Cole is one to put himself at risk before his friends, and prefers to hold a strong front to ensure he can stay reliable and keep his team in order. However, he has shown sympathy toward Zane and Lloyd when they were both melancholic. When trying to comfort his allies, he seems to have difficulty finding the correct words to do so, only able to accomplish the task with the example of his teammates. Cole can also be a bit selfish at times, but this is very rare. Probably the only time this happened was in Day of the Departed when he was bitter about being turned into a ghost (he was thinking about himself at most times) and went to face off against Yang. He realized the depths of his actions and the effect they had on his friends and felt guilty that he put his friends in danger though he managed to get past his inner turmoil and defeat Yang. He showed understanding to Yang's plight and was able to get him to overcome his pain and attempted to get him to go through the rift with him. Cole sometimes feels upset after Jay's parents died, and can sometimes talk positive about his best friend. Weapons and Abilities Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree—enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. After coming to terms with his dancing heritage, Cole gains a surprising amount of grace and flexibility, allowing him to wriggle out of tight spaces when he relaxes himself. His new agility also enables him to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, which is effective against multiple opponents or for getting himself out of trouble. In battle, Cole favors scythes, especially the Scythe of Quakes. He later wields an Elemental Blade with the power of Earth, allowing him to use his elemental powers to great effect once more, he has also wielded a green techno blade attached to a flail allowing him to hack machines, an orange Aeroblade with the ability to destroy ghosts, he briefly used the yin blade to try to defeat Yang, and in Hands of Time he uses a longer scythe with two blades. In Season 8, Cole used a Hammer. After becoming a ghost, Cole obtains ghost powers such as possessing materials (like snow), objects (like a key hole), and mechanisms (like Zane's mech). He also has the ability to phase through solid objects, but become solid himself if he concentrates. This state does, however make him weak to water. He can also levitate, and turn invisible. However, upon becoming a mortal again, he has lost these abilities. After defeating Yang, Cole obtains superhuman strength, even more so then before. This is seen in use when his arms glow orange. Cole himself doesn't even know the extent of this new ability, nor is he an expert at controlling its power. At times, his hands appear to have a mind of their own when the power is activated. But overtime, he manages to control it and summon it at will. In the DC Comics films, Cole can use his fused Earth/Geokinesis and ghost powers called Ghost Earth Punch and Ghostquake. He can use Ghost Shrieks shattering every glass and paralyzing villains. However, due to this state, makes water his weakness again, but after getting touched with a single splash, he can regenerate completely. Relationships Family Lou Lou is Cole's father and dancer who wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. When Cole was a child, Lou sent him to Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts but Cole ran away from the school and wouldn't see his father for sometime. After reuniting with father, Cole was unable to admit that he ran away from the school and became a Ninja. Lou found out and was furious but watched Cole battled the serpentine being impressed with his son's choice. The two reconciled the relationship and have become closer as Lou once made a song to show how proud he was of him. In "Day of the Departed," Lou wondered what was taking Cole so long to meet him, as he was looking forward to lighting lanterns with him for the holiday but Cole couldn't show because of Yang. In The Hands of Time, Cole was surprised to find his father was being held hostage by the Vermillion Warriors and with the help of Jay together they freed him and everyone else. In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", his father went to travel the world in retirement. Love Interest Aquos (Nya Smith) (formerly) Nya and Cole are good friends throughout the series, but in Season 3, Nya developed a crush on Cole, which caused him a rivalry between him and Jay, due to Jay finding out that Cole was Nya’s Perfect match. Cole originally ignored Nya due to his up tight and serious personality. It is most likely these feelings from Cole developed because of Nya giving him attention. In Season 5, when Cole became a ghost, she supported Cole to keep on trying with his life and never give up. In Season 6, Nya ultimately chooses to be with Jay but Cole is supportive of her choice with all three remaining good friends in the end. Minden Friends Master Wu Cole is Wu's student along with the other Ninja. When Cole and the others trained to become Ninja, he is shown to really care about Wu and glad to have him mentoring them. Cole is the closest with Wu, as he was his first student as a Ninja. He is also Wu's most focused student and the former leader of the team. Like the other Ninja, Wu sees Cole as one of his best students. When Cole lead the team he always guided them in a way Wu would've done. Following Wu's sacrifice to defeat the Time Twins, Cole and the others were devastated by his loss and made plans to find their lost master. Cole was the most devastated by the loss of his master. In Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, he is the main one focused on finding his master and has changed some of his habits to be more driven such as giving up on sweets and training more intently. Cole later encounters a mysterious baby while being held prisoner to the Sons of Garmadon. Cole is responsible for taking care of the baby and throughout the episode "Dead Man's Squall," Cole carries the baby on his back. In "The Quiet One," it is revealed that the Baby is Wu with Cole being surprised as he sees the infant talk and drink tea. Cole questioned this before Nya and Zane came up with a theory for it and how he'll turn back to normal very soon. During the events of Hunted, Cole is primarily the one who tries and teaches Wu in hopes of helping him regain his memories. He and Cole work together to try and save Nya, Kai, and Zane, who had been captured by the Dragon Hunters. When Wu ages into a teenager, Cole, along with the other ninja, are happy to see him age further, and does his best to support Wu as he tries to remember his memories, even when the other ninja doubt Wu. When Wu fully regains his memories and ages into an older teenager, Cole is overjoyed as his old master is back. In the Season 10 finale, Cole and Wu return to Ninjago along with the others. They save Lloyd and the others and fight off the Sons of Garmadon and Colossus before Jay defeats Harumi. At the end, Cole sees Wu has returned to being an old man and happy he is finally normal Wu again. Master Garmadon In Season 8, Garmadon returns much to Cole's surprise along with the other ninjas. For most of Season 9: Hunted, Cole was mostly in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and worried for Garmadon. In the 10th Season finale, Cole was reunited with Garmadon and gladly fought against the Sons of Garmadon with his aid. Bluelectro (Jason Jay Gordon) Jay and Cole are best friends throughout the series. Cole and Jay argued in earlier seasons and Cole was most likely annoyed with him, due to the differing personalities (Cole was always serious and Jay was childish and unfocused), they always have each other's backs like the other Ninja. In Season 3, their friendship hit a rough patch when Nya developed a crush on Cole; this makes Jay upset and causes them to become rivals for her affections; which, along with Zane's "death" to defeat the Overlord serves as a main reason for the team breaking up. In Season 4, they refuse to be on the same team again and continue fighting with each other about Nya. Jay even notes that he was more upset about losing Cole than Nya, showing the power of their friendship. When Chen forces them to duel in the tournament, the two get out some of their pent-up frustration but in the end they rekindle their friendship with Cole sacrificing himself so Jay could advance. They maintain their friendship in the next season with Jay expressing sadness (nearly crying) when Cole was turned into a ghost by Yang and attempting to move him out of his despair. During Season 6, Cole confronted Jay about him keeping his encounters with Nadakhan a secret from him and the others, being angered by his reasons. However, Cole was overjoyed to see Jay and Nya reconcile their relationship, not even upset she chose Jay over him, showing how much they rebuild their friendship. Jay considers Cole as his best friend. In "Day of the Departed," when the Ninja rushed to Cole's aid as he was fight Yang, Cole was reenergized and managed to overpower and defeat the ghostly master. When Cole was thought to be departed, Jay broke down crying and stated that he would give anything to have Cole back, which the latter overheard before revealing himself to be alright. Jay and other Ninja were relieved when Cole was okay and became a human again. In Season 8, Cole was tearful after Jay's parents were killed by the Sons of Garmadon. Cole was also worried for Jay after Harumi's true colors were revealed and he didn't hesitate to try and give up his powers to heal Jay after he fought the Overlord. In the Season 9 finale, Cole expresses sadness (nearly crying) when he witnessed Jay's left eye cut out. In "Blue Destiny" as of the 10th Season finale, Cole was happy after Jay's powers returned. Ice-tanium (Zane Julien) Like the others, Cole was put off by Zane's personality but when finding out he was Nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. In earlier seasons, Zane and Cole were best friends due to them being similar as being serious Ninja. When Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord and was seemingly destroyed, Cole was distraught his demise and was unable to continue being a Ninja. In season 4, when Lloyd suggested replacing Zane, Cole and the others were adamant about not replacing Zane until they spotted a poster that said he was still alive causing them to enter Chen's fighting tournament to find him. After being eliminated from the tournament, Cole was the first of the Ninja to find Zane, being relieved to see him alive and well in a new form and immediately promised to break him out of his captivity. Working together, they manage to break free however, due to Cole's promise of breaking the other elemental masters out of Chen's grasps, he implored Zane to leave while he goes back. To his surprise, Zane decides to help him deeming that Ninja never leave one another behind. After a series of plans, they were successful in liberating the captives and join their allies in defeating Chen. In "Day of the Departed," Zane and the others were very happy Cole was fine and became a human again. Flamenado (Kai Smith) They are good friends throughout the series. Kai and Cole respect each other and both are close friends. In Season 5, Kai was sad that Cole became a ghost and attempted to move him out of his sadness. Kai made sure Cole never gave up and they even took Morro down together along with Lloyd. In "Day of the Departed," Kai and the others were very happy to see Cole return to being a human. He and Kai are both confident, strong, leaders, and brave. Energon (Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon) When they first met, Cole thought Lloyd was troublesome and would tell Master Wu to give him a severe punishment in "Never Trust a Snake." After he reformed, they bonded and became good friends to the point, that the former would prank him more often than the other Ninja. Lloyd and Cole continue to be good friends throughout the series, with Cole giving Lloyd support which would inspire him to keep trying whenever Lloyd was feeling down in some battles against their enemies. When Lloyd was possessed by Morro, he and the other Ninja did everything they could to rescue him from the Ghost Warriors. After saving him, Lloyd says Ninjago is at risk of being in possession because of the Preeminent, but the Earth Ninja tells him they won't be able to stop her without him. Overall, Lloyd looks up to Cole and they work together greatly as they are both the strongest Ninja on the team. In Season 6, they worked together throughout the season. Lloyd had teamed up with Cole throughout the whole season. Both of them even sacrificed themselves for Jay and Nya to get away. They have other's backs and both led their friends against the Sky Pirates. In "Day of the Departed," Lloyd and the other Ninja were glad to see that Cole was okay and became a human again. In Season 7, Cole supported Lloyd throughout the season. One point, Cole and Kai went against Lloyd's orders so that they could take action. At the end of the season, Cole and the others let Lloyd take charge in Wu's absence. During Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, Lloyd was surprised at Cole's singing. Other than that, they get along as Cole respected Lloyd's leadership and followed his orders as they worked together. For most of Season 9: Hunted, Cole was mostly in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and worried for Lloyd and the others. In "Blue Destiny" as of the 10th Season finale, Cole was reunited with his friend and they saved Ninjago from Harumi. Justice League Flash In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", Bouldergeist shares his powers with Flash, allowing him to use Spinjitzu and Earth Elemental Powers. Batman Wonder Woman Superman Cyborg Green Lantern Mystery Incorporated Frederick Herman Jones In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!", Fred mistaken him for a disguise when he tried to remove his head. After hearing Aquos, Fred and Velma suddenly realized that they’re near a ghost causing the two to runaway. Norville Shaggy Rogers In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!", he and Scooby heard Bouldergeist after the latter realized that he’s a ghost again. Shaggy and Scooby runaway due to their cowardice. In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", he and Scooby are still frightened of Bouldergeist after the ghost ninja greeted them. Later in, Ninjago City, he saved them from Trickster and Captain Cold as they thank him. Scooby-Doo In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!", he and Shaggy heard Bouldergeist after the latter realized that he’s a ghost again. Shaggy and Scooby runaway due to their cowardice. In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", he and Shaggy are still frightened of Bouldergeist after the ghost ninja greeted them. Later in, Ninjago City, he saved them from Trickster and Captain Cold as they thank him. Daphne Ann Blake In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!", she never saw Bouldergeist as she went after Shaggy and Scooby. In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", she was shocked to see him in Central City. Velma Daisy Dinkley In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!", she disbelief him for a disguise. When Aquos told the truth to her and Fred, the two runaway. Ninjago.com Descriptions Rebooted Cole is the ninja of Earth. He is disciplined, responsible, strong and a good planner. In the past, he has had a big job to do keeping his more emotional teammates under control. But now he is more relaxed and willing to let others take the lead sometimes. Cole always tries to keep his feet on the ground, even when he is doing Spinjitzu. Kai jokes that Cole is the only ninja he’s ever heard of who brings a book to battles, so he won’t get bored. *''Cole was a student at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts as a dancer … for two days.'' *''Cole likes all kinds of climbing: Rock climbing, cave climbing, tree climbing and dragon climbing … whatever that is!'' *''Cole's favorite color is actually orange … but don't tell anyone.'' *''When Cole was a child his friends jokingly called him Cole Bucket.'' Pilot (2016 Museum Description) Wielding the elemental power of earth, Cole possesses immense physical strength that comes in handy in difficult situations. Cole may have quit the family trade of singing and dancing because he never felt that he could make his father proud, but he still has the moves. He may ooze confidence, but the Ninja of Earth is suitably grounded. He loves the simple life – the outdoors, rock-climbing, old-school tech and most importantly: cake. Cole is the calm center of the team. However, there is one thing that he’s afraid of – dragons! He has to overcome his fears to ride his Earth Dragon, learning that they’re not that scary and a great way to enter the Underworld. Season 1: Rise of the Snakes (2016 Museum Description) Cole’s dad thinks that his son needs to forget all this ninja business and follow him into the family trade…show business! But the feuding father and son discover that even though they’re very different people, they have more in common than they think. Meanwhile the Ninja of Earth finds that embracing his softer side makes him a better ninja, rather than just a better dancer. Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja (2016 Museum Description) Cole’s confidence in his own raw power is put to the test when he discovers that their new adversaries are made of an indestructible substance. Faced with impossible odds, Cole will prove that the greatest strength comes from the inside. Season 3: Rebooted (2016 Museum Description) When a matchmaking console reveals to Nya that Cole is her perfect match, it jeopardizes her relationship with Jay. Cole is frustrated over this whole thing, because he has never thought of Nya in a romantic way. The strain on his friendship with her and the new rivalry with Jay are distractions at a time when the whole team needs to be focused on the threat of the Digital Overlord. Season 4: The Tournament of Elements (2016 Museum Description) Jay and Cole’s feud over Nya is still simmering as this adventure begins. When Chen pits them against each other in combat, the other ninja have reason to fear the worst. But the two put aside their differences and ally against Chen, which leads to Cole losing his power. In a desperate circumstance, Cole embraces the fact that a hero has a responsibility to more than just himself or his teammates, and leads a rebellion of Chen’s slave laborers. Season 5: Possession (2016 Museum Description) The threat posed by Morro is particularly hard on Cole. Not only must he battle his greatest fear, ghosts, but he spends a moment too long in the Temple of Airjitzu and becomes one himself! He will learn that change, no matter how frightening, can be an opportunity as well. Season 6: Skybound (2016 Museum Description) Their battle with Morro may have been won, but Cole paid a heavy price … he’s still a ghost! Although he came close to despair, Cole has adapted. He has learned to touch physical objects, yet still “ghosts” through walls and he can now access all his elemental powers. Cole’s new skills serve the ninja well, until he makes a wish too many and is trapped in Nadakhan’s Djinn Blade. Season 7: The Hands of Time (2016 Museum Description) When he returned to his solid human form on the Day of the Departed, Cole unlocked a new Elemental ability: the Earth Punch – a glowing, double-fisted battering ram of a martial arts move. But like a kid learning to ride a bike without training wheels, Cole is still figuring out how to deliver an Earth Punch without accidentally pummeling his friends (or himself)! Season 8: Endless Griefs (2016 Museum Description) When his best friend’s parents died, his tendencies have grown when caring for the baby. When the baby starts walking and says the motto “Ninjas never quit.”, Cole is shocked to find out that the baby is actually Wu! Season 9: Hunted (2016 Museum Description) Now seperated from his best friend, Cole will do everything to find and protect Jay, no matter how hard it is for the earth ninja. Season 10: Jay's Revenge (2016 Museum Description)) After reuniting with Jay, Cole is shocked to see Jay being the most focused ninja on the team. This time, Cole's focuses has been outmatched by Jay's focus. LEGO.com Description Quotes Notes * Cole's name is a pun on coal, a black fossil fuel found deep underground. * Cole was the third Ninja to unlock his True Potential. * Cole used to be afraid of Dragons until he met Rocky. ** He seems to care for Rocky more than the other Ninja care for their own Dragons, as Cole was the most upset when the Dragons had to leave in "Snakebit." He was also the happiest to see that Rocky had returned as the Ultra Dragon. ** In "Can of Worms," Cole claimed that he now officially hated snakes. ** Additionally, Cole wore his DX suit to the Tournament of Elements, implying it is his favorite suit, and reflects on how much he cared for his Dragon. * His hobbies include rock climbing, drawing, cooking, and sometimes, dancing. * He is extremely determined in culinary arts, but according to the other Ninja, he is a terrible chef. However, his Snogfruit Punch (made in "All of Nothing") was apparently fairly decent, as the Ninja were all seen drinking some at the end of the episode. * Cole's favorite color is orange, according to trivia from the official site. This is hinted at in three of his suits, one being his Airjitzu suit (with orange highlights and arms), his suit from "Day of the Departed," which also featured orange arms and highlights, and his Season 8, which also has small orange highlights. * Cole used to have feelings for Nya, just as she used to have for him. ** When Nya chose Jay, Cole had no problems and accepted their union. * Cole has a slight motion sickness, as shown in "The Rise of the Great Devourer" and "The Last Hope." * Cole ultimately conquered all of the phobias he displayed in the show, having lost his fear of dragons when becoming Rocky's friend, making peace with the Serpentine, and embracing his transformation into a Ghost. In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!" however, he shows no phobia when he realized that he's a ghost again. * Cole and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. * There are several occasions where Cole hinted he really likes cake: ** He asks if there's going to be cake at Lloyd's "ceremony" in "Double Trouble." Later, when flying the Ultra Dragon to Dareth's dojo, he can be seen having cake. ** He questioned if Cyrus Borg's surprise was cake in "The Surge," only to be disappointed it was a statue. ** Out of all the food his suite offered, he quickly went for the cake he found in "Only One Can Remain." ** He asked if there's any cake after devouring the factory's products in "Spy for a Spy." ** He accidentally ate the cake that was suppose to hide supplies to help the Ninja escape the jail in "Enkrypted." ** In "Lightning Reunion," Cole regretted giving up on cake. ** He went back to eating cake after he and the Spinjitzu Ninjas helped the Justice League saved Ninjago City from the Legion of Doom in "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City." * Cole was the first and only Ninja to be the focus on a TV Special ("Day of the Departed"). ** This is also the only time he was the main focus of the show. ** It was revealed that he will have a big role in Season 8, this being the protector of the baby who is revealed to be Wu. * He is the only Ninja not to have his mother shown (except Zane, who is a Nindroid). ** She was mentioned to have died in a flashback in Season 8. * Despite their contrasting personalities and previous rivalry over Nya, Cole's best friend is Jay. * Cole is the only Ninja not to have been in a relationship during the series. * A stand-in used for Cole's name before the Ninja were given actual names was Blake. * Tommy Andreasen revealed on Twitter that Cole got his elemental powers from his mother, and that she inherited them from her father, the Past Elemental Master of Earth. * After returning to a human again from "Day of the Departed" until sometime after Season 7, Cole has a ghost scar. In Season 8, the scar is no longer visible normally, but it reappears when he's in RX form, now colored orange. ** However, in the DC events, Cole's ghost scar is visible whenever he's mortal. ** It's also visible when he's in RX form as Bouldergeist. * In 2017, The Fold made a music video of the Ghost Whip, which shows Cole creating a hole in a floor to make the trespassers fall. He is also seen dancing with Lloyd. Gallery of Variations |img11=Zukin Cole.png |txt11=Zukin Robes |img12=Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 9.52.57 PM.png |txt12=Tournament Robes |img13=Deepstone Cole.png |txt13=Deepstone Armour |img14=Airjitsu Cole.png |txt14=Airjitzu |img15=2ColeSkybound.png |txt15=Skybound |img16=3ColeSkybound.png |txt16=Skybound (Ghost) |img17 =Njo242.png |txt17 =Skybound (Ghost) |img18 =Cole (S7).png |txt18 = Day of the Departed |img19 = Cole (2016-3).png |txt19 = Day of the Departed (RX) |img20 = 70623_cole.png |txt20 = Hands of Time |img21 =Njo386.png |txt21 = The Lightning Ninja's Grieves |img22 = Cole S9.jpg |txt22 = Hunted |img23 = DMSuitCole.png |txt23 = Dragon Masters |img24 = |txt24 = Spinjitzu Ninjas (Maskless/Ghost) }} Nonphysical Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Pilot Episodes *1. "Way of the Ninja" *2. "The Golden Weapon" *3. "King of Shadows" *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Mini-Movies *2. "Flight of the Dragon Ninja" *3. "The New Masters of Spinjitzu" *4. "An Underworldly Takeover" Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" *2. "Home" *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Never Trust a Snake" *5. "Can of Worms" *6. "The Snake King" *7. "Tick Tock" *8. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *9. "The Royal Blacksmiths" *10. "The Green Ninja" *11. "All of Nothing" *12. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *13. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *14. "Darkness Shall Rise" *15. "Pirates Vs. Ninja" *16. "Double Trouble" *17. "Ninjaball Run" *18. "Child's Play" *19. "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" *20. "The Stone Army" *21. "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *22. "The Last Voyage" *23. "Island of Darkness" *24. "The Last Hope" *25. "Return of the Overlord" *26. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *27. "The Surge" *28. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *29. "Blackout" *30. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *31. "Enter the Digiverse" *32. "Codename: Arcturus" *33. "The Void" *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *35. "The Invitation" *36. "Only One Can Remain" *37. "Versus" *38. "Ninja Roll" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *40. "Spellbound" *41. "The Forgotten Element" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 5: Possession *45. "Winds of Change" *46. "Ghost Story" *47. "Stiix and Stones" *48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" *49. "Peak-a-Boo" *50. "Kingdom Come" *51. "The Crooked Path" *52. "Grave Danger" *53. "Curseworld, Part I" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. "Public Enemy Number One" *57. "Enkrypted" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *59. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *60. "My Dinner With Nadakhan" *61. "Wishmasters" *63. "Operation Land Ho!" *64. "The Way Back" Day of the Departed *"Day of the Departed" Season 7: The Hands of Time *65. "The Hands of Time" *66. "The Hatching" *67. "A Time of Traitors" *68. "Scavengers" *69. "A Line in the Sand" *70. "The Attack" *71. "Secrets Discovered" *72. "Pause and Effect" *73. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *74. "Lost in Time" 4D Movie *"Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension" Season 8: Endless Griefs *75. "The Mask of Deception" *76. "The Runaway Princess" *77. "The Oni and the Dragon" *78. "Once Horrorstrucked, Twice Emotional" *79. "Dead Man's Squall" *80. "The Quiet One" *81. "Tears of the Blue Ninja" *82. "Dread on Arrival" *83. "Nonelectrical" *84. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago, Fearful Jay" Season 9: Hunted *85. "Blue Ninja's Blues" *86. "Iron and Stone" *87. "Operation Free Ninjago City!" *88. "Empress Harumi's Destruction" *89. "Search for Jay, Part I" *90. "Search for Jay, Part II" Season 10: Jay's Revenge *91. "Lightning Reunion" *92. "Reach for the Thunderstorm" *93. "New Lessons for a Former Master of Lightning" *94. "Blue Destiny" Bionicle * ''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows DC Comics * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash on the Archipelago (element only) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Mi Amore Hofferson (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League and Mystery Incorporated: Curse of Hiccupiter and Asteroid (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis Category:Custom DC Comics characters